It Was Always You
by FosterthePhoenix
Summary: Hermione's in love...and not with Ron, like everyone believes. With Harry. With Hermione pining and Harry seemingly oblivious, it's up to everyone's favorite (or not) Professor Snape to get the two to confess how they feel! Can he succeed? Please R and R! Fluffy. :) Harmony, implied Snily.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Always You**

**An: Hey guys! So, this is just a little story I've decided to write as I have free time (something that comes very rare to me lately) and I'm trying to cure my durned writer's block on ****All That Could Have Been Said****. Hope you enjoy it! At most a two-shot.**

_Continuez._

Hermione wasn't being herself. She couldn't keep her eyes on her paper; she wasn't taking her usual diligent notes. In fact, she wasn't even listening to Professor Snape, which was plain to her classmates. Ron kept staring at her with a hanging jaw, annoying his girlfriend Lavender, who kept flipping her hair, trying to recapture his attention. He wasn't the only one staring, either. So was about half the class.

But Hermione noticed none of them. In fact, her brown eyes were fixed on a certain Chosen One, who also happened to be her best friend, while twirling a brown curl absent-mindedly around her quill. Surprisingly, even though the rest of her class mates seemed to have noticed her drastically changed behavior, Harry noticed nothing. He sat, staring straight ahead, obviously pretending to listen to Professor Snape's gruesome lecture on the Unforgivables. He was one row to the right of her and a desk ahead, where he had been moved for some reason or other by Professor Snape, or else he would be sharing the desk with Hermione.

Hermione felt a dreamy smile light her features at the memory of Harry sitting beside her, close enough to touch, and some students out-rightly gasped. No one had ever been known to smile in a class taught by Professor Snape, unless you were a Slytherin or Luna Lovegood, and no one counted either of those groups. Hermione paid them no mind, but, most unfortunately, Professor Snape did.

"15 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for disrupting my class and ignoring me," he snapped. "If you continue to disturb my class with your foolish daydreaming and disrespect I will give you detention."

Hermione's head snapped up, and she blushed, lowering her eyes and nodding mutely. Professor Snape turned back around and continued his lesson, conveniently ignoring the snickering of the few Slytherins in the room. Harry turned around in his seat, and shot her a sympathetic half-smile. Hermione's heart caught in her throat. Harry's apologetic grin suddenly turned mischievous, and, winking at Hermione, slowly raised a rude gesture at Snape's turned back. Hermione, along with the rest of the class, burst into laughter. However, Harry quickly dropped the gesture and the class shut up when Professor Snape whipped around. His merciless black eyes landed on Hermione, and he snapped, "What did I tell you, Miss Granger? Did I not tell you to stop disrupting my class? Did you think, just because a few teachers seem to think you're the brightest witch of your age, that I would not punish you? Well, then you would be wrong. Detention, Miss Granger, 8:00 sharp tonight."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry beat her to it. He stood up angrily, and yelled, "But it wasn't her fault!"

Snape turned angrily to Harry. "Oh, really, Potter? Was it yours? Then I guess it is acceptable for you to join her in her detention."

Harry opened his mouth angrily, but Hermione whispered out the corner of her mouth, "Harry, please. Don't get into any more trouble."

Defeated and resigned, Harry sank back into his seat, though he kept his ferocious glare on Professor Snape, who turned back to his lesson as if nothing had happened.

Hermione resumed her staring at the back of Harry's head, thinking. Many thought she fancied Ron; admittedly, at the beginning of the year, she had. But then….but then, after Harry comforted her on the staircase, she realized something. She may have fancied Ron….but she loved Harry. She just hadn't realized it until then. And so, for the last month or so, she had explored these new feelings, and gradually forgot about her feeling for Ron. He would never be more than just a friend, and often they had trouble just being _that_, she realized that now. Of course, she probably was in the same predicament with Harry. _Just a friend. _He obviously fancied Ginny, and as soon as Ginny caught wind of that, she would have him, and that would be that. Of course, it wouldn't be Ginny's fault; she didn't know how Hermione felt; no one did. Even still, the thought that they almost certainly would never be together was depressing. _Just a friend…. _

It was with half her mind that Hermione went through the rest of the day. She had been acting this way for nearly a month now, worrying some of her teachers, and, even though he never let on, a certain Severus Snape. He had been watching the girl, usually so precise and practical, suddenly become disorganized and scatter-brained. Her work was not as it used to be; it was not _bad, _(It would not be in the nature of the girl to do bad work, regardless of what she had going through her head,) it simply wasn't the _same. _It was one of the reasons he had given her detention; he wanted an excuse to monitor her much closer. The fact that Potter was also to be in it was just icing on the cake.

At dinner, he watched her again as she made her way slowly to the Gryffindor table, staring blankly ahead. So fixed on whatever she was thinking, she missed the bench by about a foot and fell, landing on her bottom. The table laughed light-heartedly before turning back to their conversations. Potter knelt to help her, wearing a look of concern, and Hermione stared up at him, with that same adoring, half-witted stare…

And suddenly Severus understood. He was taken aback. Some small part of him had always felt like Miss Granger and himself were kindred spirits; they were both intelligent beyond their years, had been teased, and both had bright futures, but Severus never expected their similarities to go this far. It seemed Miss Granger was too in love with her best friend, who was coincidentally the son of Severus's only love. A quick look at Miss Granger with this new information gave him all he needed to know. He had been working with children for many years, and this was no "puppy love." Indeed, she looked like the female version of him when he was her age, the longing, loving gaze he had often used with Lily.

And it seemed, like Lily, Potter hadn't the slightest clue to her attractions. Instead he chatted and laughed with his mates, oblivious to Miss Granger's wistful gaze. And Severus knew this could not be. Look at what all had happened because Lily had not loved him back; it could mean the end of the wizarding world if Potter rejected her feelings. When you love someone as intensely as he had, and, as it seemed, Miss Granger did, that love never went away. And the longer it went undisclosed, the more it took over.

And so he hatched a plan.

Severus Snape was not a romantic in the slightest sense, but he needed to make sure Granger and Potter confessed their feelings to each other; the fate of the wizarding world may very well have rested on it. And, perhaps, it could help relieve some of Severus's own bitterness in the process


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Putting the plan in motion**

**An: Hello, readers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I also hope you enjoy this one. Similarly, I'd like to go ahead and admit it; I lied. This story has completely gobbled my attention, and so I am pleased (or afraid) to announce this will **_**not **_**be a two-shot. Actually, it may be substantially longer, though not by much. Anyways, I hope you like it, and please leave a review if you have the time!**

_Continuez._

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. He almost certainly would not be alive today if he was, what with being a double-agent between two of the most powerful wizards in the history of wizard kind. As such, he was able to accurately deduce that it would take much longer than just this detention to get Miss Granger and Potter to admit how they feel to each other.

Severus Snape shook his head and took a long pull on the special brew of Firewhiskey he had stored for when he really needed it. Tonight was one of those nights. If someone had told him before tonight that he would assist Miss Granger in getting Potter to notice, accept, and return her feeling, he would have suggested they talk to someone at St. Mungo's. But as it was, he would be trying just that. He wondered if the war had finally caused him to lose his mind; why else would he be insane enough to meddle in the affairs of two of his students, and two of his least favorite students at that? Meddling he left to Albus; it was his main job, after all, meddling was. But it seemed Albus was just as blind as the rest of the school, and if Severus tried to ask him for advice on how to go on, he would tease and ask too many questions for Severus' liking. But then, he needed advice. Someone who was close to Miss Granger and Potter, someone who wouldn't ask too many irritating questions, and, preferably, someone who seemed to have some idea about how Potter and Granger might feel about one another.

Instantly, Severus' face twisted in distaste. Unfortunately, he knew exactly who to interrogate.

Ronald Weasley was playing Exploding Snap with his best mate Harry while Hermione sat cross-legged in a chair, watching them. Or rather, watching Harry; Ron didn't particularly care. He had stopped having feelings for Hermione about a month ago, after he had been dating Lavender for around a week. She seemed to have lost interest in him, as well, and lately, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry. This might have bothered Ron before, but now, the only thing that bothered Ron was the fact that Harry didn't seem to notice. It was still early on in Hermione's infatuation with Harry, and she was not one to proclaim her feelings, so no one had really noticed yet how she couldn't take her eyes off of him….but Harry's cluelessness was startling. You'd think he'd notice that she was always staring at him with moony eyes, but he noticed nothing. But for now, Ron stayed out of it all. He head not mentioned what he had observed with Harry or Hermione, instead preferring to let whatever happened, happen.

Ron had just gotten a mouthful of smelly gas from a particularly rank marble in the game when a tiny first year approached him cautiously. Ron coughed and fanned his face, beckoning the unwilling first year forward, while Harry laughed. Hermione was, as usual, fixed on Harry, and seemed to have noticed nothing.

"Umm…I…uh, have, a, umm….message to you, from Professor Snape." The first year said, eyeing the marbles with a frightened eye.

"Well, let's hear it then," Ron said, annoyed at having smelly gas sprayed in his face.

The first years shifted his weight nervously. "He told me to tell you, umm, that he wants you to see him in his office immediately. He said it would not be necessary for you to bring anything."

"What, two detentions I one day aren't enough for him?" Harry wondered as the first year walked quickly away. "Well, better luck to you than, mate. I'm guessing as soon as you get back me and Hermione should start heading down there for our detention."

At the mention of her name, Hermione snapped her head up from its glassy eyed stare at Harry, jumping slightly. "What…? Oh, oh, yes. Our detention; I'd almost forgotten." She gave a small, unconvincing laugh, and then resumed her staring at Harry as he picked up the remaining marbles, unaware.

"Well…bye, I suppose." Ron said uncertainly, and clambered out of the portrait hole, wondering what in Merlin's name Snape could want with him.

Severus tried to relax while sitting at his desk, his fingers steeped together. _Relax, Severus, _his mind chided him. _It is not the Dark Lord; it is Potter's whiny sidekick, Weasley. He poses no threat to you. _

_Yes, but he may spread what I ask him around, and that would lead to many uncomfortable questions that I don't particularly want to answer. I must go about my asking him very carefully._

At that moment, the aforementioned Potter sidekick came in to the classroom, looking unsure. Severus motioned him forward impatiently, gesturing for him to sit.

When he had, Severus continued to stare at him, his steeped hands against the front of his chest. It was completely silent. The youngest male Weasley did not seem to have much patience, Severus noted, for in the three minutes or so since he had been in Severus' office, sitting, he had been squirming, looking away, and biting his lip, until, eventually, he blurted out,

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Obviously." Severus said, with a sneer. He got up, and paced in front of Weasley's chair, who had begun to look rather frightened. Severus enjoyed the intimidation Weasley seemed to experience because of it, and reveled in it for a short moment before saying, in a clipped tone, "Mr. Weasley. I have asked you here to, ah…._respectfully _request that you tell your little friends that I will not put up with their little 'relationship' in my class. The moony eyes Miss Granger shoots at her boyfriend interrupts my class very much."

Ron looked very confused for a second, before realization dawned. "Oh…oh! Sir, you don't honestly think…"

"Honestly think what, Weasley?" Severus said silkily.

"Sir, Hermione and Harry don't go out."

This was going exactly as Severus had planned, thankfully. "Oh, really? Than tell them to go ahead and admit how they feel to each other so they can get together and stop disrupting my class with their moony-eyed nonsense."

Ron shifted, looking confused still.

"Uh, well, I…um, I'll tell Hermione, I guess. Truth be told, Harry doesn't notice how she feels about him."

That was all Severus needed. "Thank you, Weasley. You may go now." He turned away from Ron, and counted his footsteps. When he was just at the door, Severus added, "Mr. Weasley? Do not tell her I am the one requesting such a request. And if I hear you have, or told anyone else about my request…."

Severus turned towards Ron. "There will be….consequences. Do we have an agreement?"

Gulping, Ron nodded, and practically ran from the room.

Severus gave a small smile. "Good."

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron was still wondering what on earth had happened when he stumbled into, who else, the very person that was the cause of all of this.

Ron rubbed his head where it had collided with Harry's and offered his free hand to lift his fallen mate off the ground, with an accompanying, "Oi, mate! Watch where you're going!"

Harry popped off the ground and adjusted his glasses, grinning and shrugging. "Sorry, Ron. Guess I was in too much of a hurry; I just remembered I promised to pop in a have a quick chat with Dumbledore before heading to my detention, and as it's in twenty minutes, I figured I ought to hurry." He dusted himself off before saying, "So what did the overgrown bat want with you anyway?"

"Huh?" Ron stalled, his ears burning as he remembered Snape's warning. "Oh, uhh…uhmm, ahh…just…y'know, about my grades. The usual, "You pathetic Gryffindors cannot keep up with my superior Slytherin pets, Gryffindors are fools, blah blah blah." I didn't really pay much mind."

Harry, bless his thick skull, seemed to accept the hastily made-up lie. "Oh, sorry, mate. He's just a right old git, though, what does he know?"

Ron, relieved, nodded vigorously, and made his way to the common room, fervently cheering his good luck.

Hermione sighed a melancholy sigh, staring into the Common Room fire from her perch on the ground. She knew she ought to be heading down to her detention soon, but the fire felt nice on her slightly chilled skin, and she thought one more minute wouldn't hurt. She didn't notice Parvati and Lavender exchanging knowing glances from their perch on the couch parked nearest the fire. Even if she had caught it, it would have meant nothing to her, for she had no way of knowing there was a reason behind it. As it were, there was.

Ron was not the only one who had noticed Hermione's growing infatuation with Harry. Parvati and Lavender, eagle-eyed and learned as they were in the female way, had noticed it, too. They noticed her longing stares at Harry, and the way she got practically green when other girls flirted with Harry, and how, like tonight, she seemed not as keen to hurry where she needed to go, and they knew their roommate was head over heels for the boy. As it were, they both had agreed Harry and Hermione would be 'soo cute' together, and had a secret plan to get Harry to notice their bookish roommate, a plan they congratulated themselves on for utter nobility. Such a shame that tonight was much too late to try and fix Hermione up a little, for it would be the perfect opportunity, but alas, they would have to wait for another opportunity. And so, with secret smiles, they bent their heads back over their gossip article, pleased with their obviously grand observation skills and the truly original idea to fix Hermione up with Harry!

Finally, with ten minutes until her detention, Hermione heaved herself off the rug by the fire, grabbed her wand, and head out. On her way, however, who should come climbing in but Ron, who stopped upon seeing her.

"Hermione, I thought you'd already be headed down there by now," Ron said, frowning. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"And all the more late if you keep stalling me!" Hermione said jokingly, but with some truthfulness, and weaved around Ron. However, he caught her arm, and muttered in her ear, "Hermione- I have to talk to you about something important later. After Harry goes up to bed."

Hermione was faintly puzzled and alarmed by her friend's tone, and she nodded. "Ron, is everything….?"

Ron let go of her arm and pushed her gently into the hall. "Yeah. Now, go on, before you're late."

Slightly confused, Hermione quickly strode down the hall, aware that Ron was watching her back closely.

Snape paced his office, strangely nervous. He reminded himself there was no reason to be; it was Potter and Miss Granger, after all, and it wasn't as if his life depended on it. But still, he didn't have much experience in….matchmaking…and he was worried he would just skewer their relationship up. For this detention, he had assigned them twenty-five cauldrons to wash out by hand each, not a very hard task, but a long, tedious one that would give the pair plenty of chance to talk, as he figured this was mainly what the two needed. He would leave the room, but he planned on monitoring their conversation from his office, and, although it was very distasteful to him, by use of one of the Weasley twins' abominable creations, the very same they had used to spy on Order meetings, he was sure. Either way, it would be crude, but nonetheless effective, and would give him some idea what he had to work with.

With not a second to spare, Hermione arrived at the door, and blushed a bright red when she saw Harry smiling his wonderful smile at her from where he was waiting. She smiled back shyly, and cursed herself for her stupid blushing. She went to stand by him, and, as she did, Professor Snape opened the door, and stared coldly down at them. "Why, if it isn't Potter and Miss Granger. Come in."

They followed silently behind him into the classroom, where Snape pointed at the stacks of cauldrons. "Each of you is to scrub twenty-five cauldrons by hand, with no magic, so hand me your wands."

Quite sullenly, the pair handed over their wands, and Snape exited, leaving them to pull up their sleeves and pull on their gloves and get to work.

Snape listened from his Extendable Ear, and for a few minutes, he heard only the soft sound of scrubbing, before he heard Harry mutter,

"Just like the old git to give us the worst possible detention, eh, Hermione?"

From his office, Snape rolled his eyes. What a whiny boy that Potter was. Scrubbing cauldrons wasn't even that hard.

"Oh, umm…I guess. Heh."

Snape cringed. The girl was even worse with her feelings then he had been, and that was saying something.

For about another hour, he listened to their on and off small talk, increasingly bored, before he heard Harry clear his throat and say,

"So, umm, Hermione? Remember, y'know….Ginny?"

The scrubbing stopped briefly, and then started again, and this time it sounded a bit harder. "What about her?"

"Well, uh, remember how I said I uh, fancied her?"

Snape stilled. He hoped very much for the girl's sake Potter was not about to say what he thought he was.

"Y-yes. What of it?"

"Well, uh…I just wanted to let you know…I don't anymore. I've kind of gotten over her."

Snape let out a low breath of relief.

Hermione's voice sounded as relieved as Snape felt. "Oh, uh, oh. I…I'm sorry? I guess?"

Snape slapped his own face.

"Nah, it's alright. I don't think it ever would have worked out anyways. I've noticed something about you, too."

Snape perked back up. Was Potter about to make his job a whole lot easier?

"R-really? What's that?"

"You've seemed to have lost interest in Ron. Is that true?"

Snape slumped back down. How tangled was this trio's love affairs?

"Oh…oh, yeah! Yeah, I have. I've kind of given up, to be honest, I don't like him much now."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. Really. I don't like him anymore, at least as more than a friend."

"Ah. Well, as it is, you oughtn't dwell on it too much Hermione; you're pretty, you know, and I wouldn't be surprised if another guy liked you."

From his office, Snape gave a small grin. Now he had something to go off of. He listened to her thank him, shyly, and sounding as if he'd just made her week, before exiting his office and shooing them back to their dorms.

After they left, slightly confused, he was sure, as they both had a few more cauldrons left, Snape sat at his desk, and took a swig of his Firewhiskey, pleased. Neither had any other attractions holding them back, and Harry had expressed that he found Hermione attractive. That was something he could work with. He was too tired tonight, but tomorrow, he commence the next step in his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**AN: Hello, new readers, old readers, all readers! I know it's taken quite a while to upload this, and I've been off the grid for a while, and I'm sorry, but here it is, alas, chapter four. Enjoy.**

Hermione and Harry arrived back in the common room, tired and rubbing their sore muscles from all of the cauldron scrubbing.

"Lucky tomorrow's Friday, and then after that is a Hogsmeade weekend," Harry muttered in a low voice to Hermione as they crawled through the portrait hole. Hermione nodded her agreement mutely, her mind still happily on the fact that Harry had not only said he no longer fancied Ginny, but that he had called her 'pretty'. She was so happy, in fact, she was confused when she saw Ron sitting by the fire, rather pink faced, before remembering he had asked to speak to her.

Harry saw him too, and called, "Ron, I thought you'd be in bed by now. What's up?"

Ron glanced quickly at Hermione, and then held up some sheets of paper. "Just finishing some homework. Hermione, you promised to help, remember?"

Hermione glanced at Harry, who didn't seem to have noticed anything, and nodded mutely.

Harry shrugged at this and yawned. "Well, alright then. I'm going to bed. I'm tired and my muscles ache. Night." He waved at his mates, and started for the boy's dormitories, whistling quietly and absentmindedly. Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him go up the stairs, before she turned to Ron, who had been staring at her seriously. She felt faintly ruffled, and moved to the armchair across from him.

"So, you seem pretty serious for just wanting my help with homework," she said, lightly, eyeing him.

Ron shrugged, "That was just to get Harry out of here." Ron put the papers to the side and leaned towards Hermione. "That's not why I asked you to talk."

Hermione felt faintly embarrassed and wondered what was to come.

Ron looked uncomfortable, and took a deep breath before saying abruptly, "'Mione, you have to tell him how you feel."

Hermione drew back, blinking confusedly. "What?"

Ron sighed, his ears turning red, as they did when he was put on the spot. "I've seen how you act around Harry. How would I have not? I'm your guy's best mate. And, Hermione, it's not healthy for you to keep staring at him. I know he's pretty unobservant when it comes to girls," Hermione's mind immediately thought, _and you aren't?_ "…but sooner or later he's going to notice, and, well, it might freak him out. You're better off telling him how you feel." Ron seemed relieved to have gotten this off his chest.

Hermione gaped at him, her mind a jumbled, tangled mess of thoughts before she was able to sputter, "I-it's not…we…I don't….don't know what…what?"

Ron blushed and leaned forward. Hermione drew back. "Hermione, I _know _you. You've _never _acted like this around a bloke, not even Krum, and especially not Harry." His knowing eyes got to Hermione and she sighed, defeated. She slumped back in her chair, her head in her hands, and whispered, "…Is it really that obvious?"

Ron laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Only to me. But soon, it will be. That's why you have to admit how you feel."

Hermione sighed. "I-I can't. I'm his best mate. He'd never fancy me, like…like that."

Ron shook his head pensively. "I don't think that's completely true." Ron looked around, and then lowered his voice. "Don't say anything, because Harry would _murder _me if he found out I said anything, but…he told me he fancied you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat before she said eagerly, "H-he said that?! When?"

Ron replied, "Third year." Hermione slumped down again, and Ron, seeing, this laid his hand on her shoulder again.

"Don't worry, Hermione. That's a good thing. It means he may still fancy you, or at least considers you romantic material." Ron looked pleased for a split second before drawing back, looking revolted. "Merlin, did I just say that? I sound like a _girl_…"

Hermione laughed lightly, feeling strangely pleased that not only had Harry once fancied her, but now she had someone to confide her feelings to. "No, you sound like Madame Alexia from _Ask Alexia _in Witch Weekly. But, for the record, thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made Ron blush a deep red, and rose to go to bed.

She wasn't the only one still up, however. Parvati and Lavender were perched on her bed, smiling gleefully. She eyed them suspiciously.

"What's up," she asked cautiously, slowly moving to her bed. She knew these two well. The smiled they worse could mean either they planned on hugging her or attacking or, and she didn't want either to happen.

The girls exchanged a furtive glance, while Hermione picked up her pajamas before blurting out, "We know you fancy Harry." Subtlety wasn't really their style.

Hermione dropped her pajamas and gaped at them. "W-what?"

Lavender spoke slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a rather dim-witted person. "We….know…you…fancy…Harry."

Hermione gaped at them, trying to decide if it was worth it to deny it. The two were rather persistent, after all. Finally, she sighed dejectedly, and said, "Did Ron tell you?" If he had, she was going to _kill _him.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged mystified glance before turning back to Hermione. "No, we figured it ourselves," Lavender said, slightly miffed. "Why, does he know?" Parvati asked eagerly.

Merlin's beard. They had her cornered, and they knew it. Defeated, she said, "Yeah, he does. He figured it out too."

At that, the girls broke into excited, jumbled shrieks of joy. Hermione desperately shushed them, eyeing her other roommates sleeping forms. Eventually, the girls quieted, grinning happily. Hermione shook her head, mystified at their glee. Her roommates were quite odd sometimes.

Lavender bossily said, "Right, well, now we have to fix you up." Parvati nodded eagerly, and the two girls began compiling cosmetics together.

Confused, Hermione opened her mouth to ask what they meant, but Lavender cut her off.

"Oh, don't make that horrified face, Hermione, it's not like we're going to torture you. You want to get Harry's attention, right? Well, we're going to help you!" Lavender looked self-satisfied at her own misplaced goodness.

Hermione blinked several times at the odd situation that had unfurled before her before saying, somewhat suspiciously, "Why do you want to help me?" Lavender and she had never been very close, because of their conflicting personalities, and the fact both had fancied Ron, even if Hermione no longer did. Of course, that might have been one of the reasons Lavender wanted to help her get Harry's attention, she mused. She would not be competition if she was dating Harry.

Lavender guided Hermione to the bathroom, where Parvati was waiting with many beauty products, wizarding and Muggle alike. "Oh, sweetie why _wouldn't _I? I've always been itching to give you a makeover, you already have lots of potential, and plus, you and Harry would be _such _an adorable couple. Now, we better hurry. We'll have a busy morning helping you dress in your new clothes and putting on your makeup."

_New clothes? Makeup? _Hermione thought. She could nor dwell on it, however, as her makeover began.

Two hours later, it was over with, and she lay any bed, listening to Lavender's snores. They had had her bathe with the products they designated, and it was only after her stalwart protests did they leave here to bathe in peace. When she got out, they put so wizarding hair-care products in her hair and dried it magically, producing soft, shiny curls, so unlike her normal bushy hair. Her skin was soft and smelled sweet from her bath, and, according to the potion she had put into her bath, would stay that way for a week. Lavender rubbed a wizarding lotion on her face while Parvati painted her nails in a French manicure with her wand, and when the ten minutes was up, Hermione nails were smooth and perfectly dry and the lotion was washed off, revealing that all her acne had disappeared and her complexion had been evened out. Lavender bullied her into swishing a burning, foul tasting potion in her mouth, which nonetheless made her teeth pearly white and her breath sweet.

They then went to her dresser and began magically modifying her clothes. They couldn't do much to her uniform, as it _was _her uniform, but they did magically add a slight heel to her school shoes, shortened her skirts by an inch or so, and made her shirts tighter, and instructed her to wear them slightly unbuttoned. Lavender wanted to add lace to her underthings, but didn't at Hermione refusal, however reluctantly. Her Muggle clothes they changed, making them as fashionable as they could, but there wasn't much they could do to them. As Lavender had complained, they were "boring," being mainly jeans and t-shirts, though they did manage to make them a little more appealing, with the promise, (or threat, as Hermione saw it,) that they _would _take her shopping.

Finally they were done, and went to bed quickly, pleased and exhausted. Hermione had to admit, they'd done a good job. She hadn't looked this pretty since Yule Ball. However, she was rather uncomfortable at how much they had had her change. But, if it caught Harry's eye, she thought, turning over and closing her eyes. That was what was important, right? She fell asleep, excited and nervous.

Severus was buttering his toast, contemplating unhappily the day to come, when he was alerted by the silence of the Great Hall. As it was most unusual, he glanced up, and his mouth fell open without him willing it. No one else noticed however, as they watched none other than Miss Granger enter the Great Hall accompanied by Miss Brown and Miss Patil, both of whom were smiling broadly. Miss Granger herself was nervously twirling a curl, her eyes darting around the Hall, so Severus was able to accurately deduce this had not been her idea. Her appearance was very much changed. Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it usually was, and was instead much smoother and shinier. She wore makeup, which, as far as he knew, was a first for her, and her uniform had been…modified. Everyone was staring at her. Draco was openly gaping, Weasley was a bright red, his mouth hanging open, and Potter looked quite confused. Even the other teachers had noticed; Minerva looked startled, Hagrid was frowning, and Dumbledore was smiling, that damnable twinkle in his eyes as he watched Granger sit across from Potter. Severus wondered if he possibly had some inkling as to how Granger might feel about Potter; it was certainly possible.

Severus glanced over at the girl, who was bright red from all the attention she was getting. Potter was now frowning, like Hagrid, not cruelly, but as if he thought something off. Severus's eyes narrowed. He hoped Granger's new appearance would reel him in, and thus eliminate any more work on Severus's part, though he wasn't so sure. There was much he could say about Potter, none of it good, but he was sure he was not the type to simply be drawn in by good looks alone. He was sure he, Weasley, and Granger, all working alone yet somehow a team, still had work ahead of them for getting Potter to accept and return the girl's feelings. He went back to buttering his toast, eyebrows creased. He very much hoped Patil's and Brown's little makeover didn't backfire.

Little did he know fate was not to be on his side.

Hermione sat down. Ron was gaping at her, and he was not the only one, she noted uncomfortably. So were many other boys, including that foul McLaggen. Lavender giggled at Ron's response to Hermione's new look, and whispered the reason why in his ear after a quick kiss. Parvati just rolled her eyes, and the pair began to talk excitedly over the latest gossip. Hermione listened to them half-heartedly, feeling rather uncomfortable with all the attention on her, and was especially uncomfortable with Harry's frown. He kept looking at her, and then around, still frowning, even as they got up to leave for their first class. He didn't talk much on the way to class, even though Ron kept trying to make forced conversation. Hermione wondered why.

It seemed her makeover had been a bust, garnering attention from all the wrong boys, and not the attention she so desperately wanted, Harry's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Hello, m'dears! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And, to answer questions: A Reviewer (you didn't leave an actual alias, so I couldn't respond through message,) Well, without giving too much away from this chapter, I should say that, while Ron is not being **_**untruthful, **_**he **_**is **_**elaborating the truth a little. It was not mentioned in his thoughts before because he is only using it mainly to convince Hermione to confess how she feels, and it is a stretch of the truth. However, I can see how it might be confusing. Also, I did not mean for it to seem **_**everyone **_**is attracted to Hermione. In fact, the only ones in my mind attracted to her new look are McLaggen, who hardly counts, and a few boys who are drawn in purely by looks alone, and, again, don't count. Most are simply startled by seeing the usually under-the-radar girl dressed up, such as at Yule Ball, including Malfoy. They don't necessarily think she's gorgeous or anything or like her, but it's surprising. Again, I can see how that may be confusing. And she **_**did **_**get Harry's attention. It's elaborated on in this chapter. And so with that, enjoy! **

Hermione twiddled her quill in between her fingers, fighting to keep her focus on Professor Snape, and failing rather miserably. She found that her eyes kept shifting over to Harry. He had been very polite to her, yet somehow distant, and every now and then she caught him squinting shrewdly at her, his expression unfathomable. Hermione desperately wished she could read his mind. It would be very simple if she could just _see _what he was thinking. She sighed absent-mindedly, for the fifth time that class period, not noticing what she was doing, yet a few people did. Ron kept looking sideways at her. He could not figure out why she seemed so glum, what with getting a makeover; surely she'd be thrilled to catch Harry's eye?

But a second later he was shaking himself for his stupidity. This was _Hermione. _She wasn't, well, she wasn't Lavender; she didn't care much for appearances as she did what a person was made of; he knew she'd probably go for a bloke who looked like Crabbe, so long as he was kind and intelligent…and added bonuses if he supported _spew. _No, he couldn't imagine she'd be too chuffed about a makeover. And, anyways, it didn't seem like it was catching Harry's eye, not in a positive way at least. Ron eyed his two best mates rather worriedly. Hermione looked forlorn, her gaze glassy and unfocused, and during a _lesson, _no doubt. Harry's eyes were squinted, and he was frowning ever so slightly. He kept shooting covert glances at Hermione, which she failed to notice, and then he scanned the room, his gaze falling once or twice on Ron. Every so often, his gaze lingered on a certain point in the room, though Ron didn't bother to look around, lest he tempt Snape's temper, and his frown would deepen slightly. The only time Ron did know where it had lingered was when it had lingered on himself, though when he tried to catch Harry's eye, Harry didn't seem to notice. Ron slumped in his seat. _Why _had he ever mixed himself up in all this? He was no good at this stuff; Hermione was supposed to be the expert, though she seemed just as lost in her love life as anyone other clueless bloke. He wished he could be more helpful; all he could offer her was that Harry had once fancied her, and even that had been a slight mistruth.

Ron felt a little guilty by it, but it was not altogether untrue; he knew Harry had fancied Hermione, even if he had never said it in so many words. He had observed the way his friends had acted around each other in third year, and, pooling that with the fact Harry went a little red when Hermione was mentioned and the fact Ron could hear him sometimes muttering her name in his sleep, he was able to deduce the possibilities of Harry having fancied Hermione in their third year and possibly longer were pretty good.

Ron gave a slight shake of his head in disgust. Urgh, since when had he started thinking all _girlish _and _sappy_? He let out a long, low breath. This was all a very tangled and messy and he fervently wished he had never stuck his nose in. But now that he was, how was he going to get out while keeping his wits about him?

While Ron thought these gloomy thoughts, Snape was meanwhile getting very annoyed. That was the fifth bloody time Miss Granger had sighed in a forlorn manner, and it was grating on his nerves. He cursed the fact that her little "makeover" had not garnered Potter's attention; now, he would have to continue to work to get the two together, lest he be driven mad or to murder by Granger's lovesick sighs and Potter's oblivious manner. To find out, what, at least, Granger had to be forlorn about exactly, besides the fact Potter wasn't star struck by her little makeover, he set the class to notes, and then, from the privacy of his desk, peered into Granger's mind as discreetly as he could. He did not much fancy being overloaded by the thoughts of a lovesick teenage girl driven completely out of the range of normalcy by her raging hormones. He cringed. He would be in an early grave if he had to continue interfering in this nonsense, but now that he was in he knew he couldn't very well simply back out. So, he took a tiny peek, and was able to gather mainly that Granger wished to know what was on Potter's mind, since he had been acting oddly ever since she had been made over by Patil and Brown.

So Snape withdrew from her mind, and this time, wishing he had another choice, but knowing he didn't, probed Potter's mind, and much more thoroughly.

He was able to gather this:

_Why would Hermione change so suddenly? It's not like her to suddenly show up looking so different, she said so herself in fourth year that to make herself up as much as she had at Yule Ball would be far too much work for everyday…perhaps Lavender and Parvati got to her? Yes, that would make sense, it would explain why they all came down to breakfast together…but why would she just let them make her over? As far as I know, she's been denying them that treat for a while, so why just so suddenly change?_

_Perhaps it's for some bloke? Well, that wart, whoever it is, probably doesn't deserve her any….where did that come from?_

Snape raised his eyebrows. _At last, _he thought, _some progress, _before continuing to listen in.

…_.Well, anyways, I wonder who she could have her eye on? Maybe Seamus? No, they hardly ever talk….maybe Dean? No, he's dating Ginny, Hermione would never go after Ginny's boyfriend, besides, and she hardly talks to him, like Seamus….Neville? Maybe, after all, she's always helping him with schoolwork…but then, just last week, she mentioned something about Neville and Luna and how they ought to admit how they feel to each other, seems rather backward….Ron, maybe? She did use to fancy him…but, but didn't she tell me she didn't have any attraction to him anymore? Yes, she did…and why would she lie about that? I wonder if it's someone foul, like Malfoy or something, or McLaggen? But that they're right gits, I can't imagine her putting up with them long enough to develop a crush on either of them…hmm, who could it be?_

_Well, it's not you she fancies, so why does it matter? Shame, really, considering you fancy…_

Harry's eyes bugged at the same time as Snape's and Snape strained to hear the rest of Potter's thought.

…_f-fancy her? No, come off it, I don't fancy Hermione! She's…well, she's Hermione. I can't fancy her!_

Snape almost groaned. _Why _did Potter have to be so downright dunderheaded? It was enough to send anyone packing for a spot at St. Mungo's, honestly…

…_well, anyways, I wonder whose attention she IS trying to capture? Pity, really. She shouldn't have changed. If a bloke needs a made-over Hermione to return a fancy for her, than he's not worth her time. She's too wonderful for that._

Snape stopped looking into the boy's mind, thoughtful now. Well, it seemed Potter possibly had some repressed feelings for Granger; it was not full out love like her own feelings, but it was a start. He snuck a quick glance at Granger. She was discreetly trying to pull up her too-tight shirt to cover her now rather over-exposed chest, and kept squirming in her chair, as if her shorter skirt was uncomfortable. He did not feel too worried anymore. It was more than likely she would give it up after finding it not only uncomfortable and impractical, but also did not seem to give her the positive attentions she sought from Potter. And, perhaps, if she went back to normal, that great prat Potter might finally get it through his thick skull that maybe, Granger had changed her appearance it an effort to please _him. _

It wasn't a guarantee or a great hope, but it was a start, and he'd have to work with it.

Bloody Hell. He was turning into a right matchmaker. Wasn't it Dumbledore's job to interfere? Shaking his head, he got up to begin his prowl around the room. The fright and befuddlement it seemed to arouse in the student's minds always seemed to clear his.

Exhausted after the long day, Hermione retired early for bed, aware that Harry's eyes followed her up the staircase. She went straight for the dorm's bathroom, and stared critically at herself in the mirror.

A pretty girl stared back at her, but she was frowning, and Hermione realized it was _because _of the prettiness that she was frowning. As Hermione peered at herself, she slowly realized something. Sure, boys had looked at her, but most seemed inclined only to gawk. Some seemed genuinely attracted to her after her makeover, but they were all the shallow, gitty boys she had always tried to avoid. And Harry, the only opinion she really valued had seemed almost…disturbed by her new look, or at least intimidated by it. As she stared in the mirror, she came to a conclusion; the pretty girl she saw in the mirror was not her, and even if Harry did fall for a made-over version of her, it would be her he fell for, not really. So, with a slight twinge, she raised her wand to return herself to normal, and then dropped her wand just as quickly, peering at herself so closely she was squinting.

Lavender and Parvati had put what felt like pounds of makeup on her, had done her hair in an overly complicated manner, and had made her clothes so flirty and in-style they were downright uncomfortable. And for what? All it had attracted was narrow-minded gits who liked her for how she looked and nothing else. But then again…they had made her up to their tastes and standards. Who was to say she couldn't have a makeover after all? What if she just performed one to her own liking? Smiling widely, she bathed, ignoring all the products except a frizz-control shampoo and the potion that would leave her skin soft and good-smelling. After she dried her hair and put on her pajamas, she set to work on her clothes. She made her shirts a lot more comfortable, but did not fully return them to the way they had been before; a little tightness wouldn't hurt anything, so long as he chest wasn't popping out and she could still breathe. She added length to her skirts, but only a half-inch more, letting them remain still a little shorter than before. She took off a generous amount of the heel Lavender had added to her shoes and left them still slightly heeled, to add a slight bit of interest to them. She left her Muggle clothes as they were. Lavender hadn't actually done at bad job of fixing them up. Tired and slightly excited for the next day, she fell into bed and almost immediately, sleep claimed her.

When she woke up, she found Lavender and Parvati still sound asleep. She took the time to do herself up without their misguided "help".

She put hardly any makeup on. Her complexion and skin was fairly clear, so she didn't see the need for any powder. Instead, she put on blush, lip gloss, and mascara, and left it at that. The shampoo she had washed her hair with worked fairly successfully; her hair was still rather bushy, but pretty sleek and not frizzy. Hermione brushed it out evenly, which helped, and left it at that. She abandoned the heavy jewelry she had worn yesterday, and instead settled for a pair of earrings fashioned after snitches, knowing Harry's interest would be peaked by them, and pulled on her nicest baby blue sweater and jeans with a pleased glance in the mirror. She liked what she saw.

Lavender and Parvati didn't though. They were gaping at her as soon as they saw her. Lavender opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione held up a hand and said, "Sorry, Lavender, but I like this much more. If I'm going to catch Harry's eye, I want to do it on my accord.

For a few long moments, Lavender's mouth opened and closed before she shut it, and quietly offered her help in straightening the hem of her shirt, which Hermione gladly accepted, and, shortly after, the girls all walked down to breakfast together.

When they entered, people turned to see if Hermione looked the same as yesterday. When they saw she did not, and had toned it down a bit, some looked disappointed, such as McLaggen, and others pleased, such as Harry, and, much as he tried to hide it, Snape.

He had to restrain himself in leading a standing ovation for the girl. He could tell from the staff table that she did not look as made-over as yesterday, but she certainly looked nicer than usual. Trying to disguise his small, triumphant smile as his usual sneer was a difficult business, and, Minerva, eyebrows raised, peered at him. He tried to appear indifferent, and looked down at his toast instead.

When Hermione got to the table, she was aware that Ron winked very sneakily at her with a slight grin, and Harry was smiling at her. As she settled herself into her seat, he said quietly, "You look really nice today, Hermione."

The compliment fairly made her heart soar in glee, and she eagerly awaited their day in Hogsmeade.

_Fin._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**AN: Hello, readers! I'm taking advantage of the unusually clear state of my mind by writing some more on my fanfictions. Speaking of which, would any of you be interested if I wrote another Harmony fanfic? I have a plot bunny in my head, one a little more mature than my other stories, and I'm curious as to whether or not I should put it in to existence. Tell me what you think! On another note, check my profile, I need some more votes on a poll I posted there, I'll be closing it in a week, and so far it's tied up, so vote! On that note, enjoy this chapter!**

The trio lined up at the big oak doors of Hogwarts, eager to be heading down to Hogsmeade. Ron, who had been thinking a plan over in his head for a while to guarantee Harry and Hermione a little space, put it into motion.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Hey, uh, I was thinking of spending the day with Lavender. Is that alright with you guys?" He gestured over to his girlfriend, who was currently squealing away with Parvati. She hadn't minded the plan at all, and, while Ron was not too chuffed about spending a Hogsmeade day in Madame Puddifoot's, he knew the sacrifice would serve his two friends well.

_Of course it's alright with me, _Hermione thought, trying her best to look nonchalant about the question while also attempting to show her gratitude for Ron through eye contact. Thankfully, he seemed to understand, and gave her the tiniest of winks, which went unnoticed by Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright with me. Is it fine with you, Harry?"

Harry looked slightly disappointed, but shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, it's cool." He grinned down at Hermione. "At least I'll have Hermione to keep me company." Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach as Harry bumped her shoulder jokingly.

Hermione hoped she wasn't blushing. "Yeah…you will!"

Ron grinned at the pair. "Alright then, see you later." He waved at them, and then trudged off to meet Lavender.

Harry watched him go, and then turned back to Hermione with that sweet, slightly goofy lopsided grin he could do so well. Hermione felt warm all over, despite the rather chilly day.

Offering his arm to her, Harry said in a pompous tone, "It would me a great honor to escort the lady down to the village." His voice was pompous and solemn, yet his eyes twinkled with laughter.

Hermione grinned, knowing she was blushing now, and swatted him playfully before taking his proffered arm, and they set out to the village, laughing and joking all the way.

The first place in which they stopped was Zonko's. They milled about, laughing at the jokes, and wondering as to whether or not Fred and George were getting along alright, business wise. If the last time they saw them was any indication, they both figured the pair were doing just fine. They then went to the Three Broomsticks, and drank nice warm butterbeers, chatting and laughing, and Hermione, despite her love for Harry, found it very easy to talk to him, and enjoyed just watching him. He had a nice laugh, and she loved how his eyes lit up when he was discussing Quidditch with her. Much as she didn't care much for Quidditch, she liked hearing him talk about it. And she loved how he asked about her own interests; he didn't just talk about himself, like McLaggen and, admittedly, like Ron. She could be herself around him, and not feel like she was going to be ridiculed for what she said. She liked that.

A few hours later found them ambling over to a fallen log in front of the gate around the shrieking shack. They sat, and talked, about this and that, nothing too important, before sitting in companionable silence, side by side, barely an inch apart, a fact Hermione noted.

Finally, the silence was broke by Harry. He turned to his best mate, looking serious for the first time that day. Hermione sat a little straighter, wondering what Harry was about to say. Harry seemed to be wondering that too; he frowned, opening his mouth just to close it a moment later, before finally abruptly saying, "Hermione, why did you change how you looked yesterday? And, well, I guess today too."

Taken aback by the question, Hermione was silent, and Harry, perhaps realizing how blunt he had been, said hastily, "I-I was just wondering, I mean…" He trailed off, unsure what to say.

Hermione frowned slightly in thought, before saying, "Well, um, the first time Lavender and Parvati got to me," This was not a complete dishonesty, "…and the second time, well, I guess I just wanted a change…I guess." She finished lamely, staring down at her feet.

"Is it because of a bloke?"

Hermione whipped around to stare at Harry serious face, staring at her. She noted again how close they were.

She found she couldn't look away from his eyes, and she certainly couldn't speak. She settled on nodding mutely.

Harry drew back slightly. "Oh. Who-who is it?"

When Hermione didn't answer, he leaned forward again, placing his hand over hers from where it lay on her knee. "Hermione, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him helplessly, into his kind, green eyes, completely unaware of her love for him, and opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again….she couldn't say anything…and, without willing it, without hardly even knowing what she was doing, she leaned forward, and kissed his surprised, slightly parted lips.

The kiss lasted hardly three seconds before Hermione pulled away, horror-struck at what she had done. Harry looked so confused….she leapt up, tears already springing in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted him, saying, "I-I have t-to…" She helplessly floundered for words, silent tears pouring over her lashes, so unlike her normal, cool, calculating self, before turning on her heel and running as fast as she could back to the castle, sobbing, leaving a completely stunned Harry behind, his hand outstretched in a frozen, helpless gesture for at least a minute before slowly lowering his arm back down, yet continued to stare after her long after she had disappeared from sight.

Severus drank from his goblet, and his eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table. He was sure he would see Granger among the laughing, pink-faced students, grinning at Mr. Potter, perhaps, but he was mistaken. In fact, he didn't see her at all. Frowning, he looked closer, and saw Potter, looking very confused and forlorn, unusually quiet. Weasley noticed him to, and seemed to be asking him what was wrong and inquiring as to where Granger had gotten off to, but Potter brushed him off until Weasley gave up, looking worried.

Severus was now thoroughly confused. What had happened between the pair? They had seemed to have been doing so well earlier…Severus knew there was only one way to get the answers he needed, and he concentrated on Potter, entering his mind.

A jumble of thoughts greeted him:

_Why did she do that? Why did she kiss me? It was so sudden…and what about that bloke she likes? But…what if I'm the bloke? _(Snape rolled his eyes at this point, seriously, how thick could Potter get?) _And then she just ran off afterward, crying…Merlin, girls are weird…I suppose it's my fault, I should have said something, or ran after her or something, she probably thinks I'm a right git…Merlin, classes are going to be weird Monday…_

Snape exited Potter's mind, eyebrows creased. So the girl had gone and been a stupid' befuddling Gryffindor and kissed him. Snape felt as if he could bang his head on the table, and satisfied himself with digging his nails into his leg. After all he had worked for, all his careful planning, his delicate, planned steps, she had just gone a ruined it. Stupid, stupid girl. How was he going to fix this…?

And then, it hit him. Grimly, he got up, ignoring the questioning gazes of his fellow professors before setting off for his office. He had a plan in mind; a last ditch effort to get the pair together, to be set in motion immediately and figured out by tomorrow. It was his, and the couple's, last hope.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay curled on her side in bed, staring at the bed hanging and sniffling. She had been curled in this spot for hours, and had sobbed out all the tears she could muster. She had ruined her chances with Harry, and not only that, she probably had ruined their friendship. Harry would never fancy her, much less love her, and now he wouldn't even want to be her friend. She was so _stupid_! Why had she kissed him?

She heard the door open and close, and then Lavender's voice call out hesitantly, "Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer. _Go away, _she thought desperately, _please go away. _

Lavender did not go away. Instead, she and Parvati, drew back Hermione's bed hanging, revealing her curled in a ball on her side, he eyes and nose red and blotchy.

"Oh, honey," Lavender sighed, sitting on one side of Hermione, Parvati on the other. "It's about Harry, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't answer, and Lavender plowed on. "Something happened between the two of you, right? Because he was acting odd at dinner tonight…what happened?"

Knowing Lavender would not be driven away by her silence, Hermione said, "…I kissed him."

Lavender looked down at Hermione pityingly. "Oh dear. Did he push you away or something?"

"No. He didn't say anything. He was so surprised! I…ruined it, didn't I? I ruined it all!"

She leaned into Lavender's welcoming shoulder, Parvati patting her back, and discovered she had a few more tears left.

_Fin._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Well, folks, this story is drawing to a close. Maybe one, maybe two chapters left, I haven't decided, but it has come a long way from being originally a two-shot. I'm so grateful for all the wonderful reviews and all my wonderful readers, truly. This will be my first finished story shortly, and I'm proud of that. I will continue to write Harmony fanfiction as well as others, so if you wish to see more by yours truly, (and there will definitely be more, I'm currently planning a few more Harmony fics as I type,) then follow me as an author or follow my other story for more updates. It's your choice. Enjoy!**

Hermione stared fixedly down at her Defense against the Dark Arts textbook, ignoring the pitying glances of Lavender and Parvati, who were sitting on either side of her like a sort of honor guard. They were not the only ones. Ron, who had finally coaxed the story of what had happened out of Harry, kept looking worriedly at his friend, but she didn't notice him; nor did she notice Harry's lingering, questioning gaze on her; if she had, she would have noted how lost he looked. But she did not look at him, did not think of him. In fact, if she had her way, she would avoid him altogether, as she had done Sunday, having Lavender and Parvati bring her food and refusing to leave her bed. But today was a Monday, and, as she had to be in class, she could not very well avoid him again, but she could pretend he wasn't there.

The students were not the only ones who noticed the little drama going on betweenHarry and Hermione. Severus noted it too, grimly. But by tonight, he hoped the drama would be all over and solved due to the plan he had hatched.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste at his plan. The couple's path to a relationship should have been delicate, subtle, but because of Granger's foolhardy, he would have to resort to a distastefully _Gryffindorish _plan, a plan he knew must succeed, as it would be the couple's last chance. He just hoped it worked.

He went on with his lecture, Granger still staring resolutely down at her book and Potter still gazing at Granger. Perfect.

"Detention, Potter and Granger. Tonight at eight, my classroom. Pay attention or I'll shall make it a week's worth," Snape said silkily. The plan was now in motion.

The Gryffindors who knewwhat was going on between Harry and Hermione glared up at Snape, but he ignored them. Curiously, Potter simply blinked, turning slowly away from Granger and staring forward sullenly, not bothering to answer. Granger went very pink and looked up, staring at Severus as resolutely as she had at her book, and likewise said nothing.

_Perfect, _Severus thought, and went on with his lesson.

"I still cannot believe that _bat _gave you detention, Hermione!" Lavender positively squealed at dinner that night. The trio of girls were sitting at opposite ends of the table from the boys, which seemed to ignite their classmate's curiosity as to why, but Hermione ignored them. She shrugged, picking at her food. "Well, I wasn't paying attention," she said fairly, however, her voice was a monotone.

"But he should have just taken house points, not given you detention!" Parvati retorted, flipping her long black plait over one shoulder. "Besides," she added, leaning in closer to Hermione, "It's cruel of him to put you in detention with everything going on,"

Hermione winced at the mention of the current situation, and answered, "Well, he doesn't know about that, does he? And I doubt he'd care." Sighing heavily, she pushed her food away and got up. When Lavender and Parvati made to follow her, she waved them away, saying, "No, no, I'll be fine…just going to go get some homework done before my detention," and with that, she walked to the door, head bowed, so she would not have to see Harry and the boys.

Ron watched her go, and then leaned closer to Harry, hissing, "Mate, you _have _to talk to her." Neville, Seamus, and Dean nodded and murmured their consent. Harry did not answer immediately, staring after Hermione as she left. When she left his view, he slumped down, sighing. "But I don't know what to say! I mean, she _kissed _me. What am I supposed to say in this situation? 'Hi, Hermione. So, tell me why you kissed me, huh?'" He winced at how stupid it sounded out loud.

Neville piped up, "No, you don't even have to ask her about the kiss. Just talk to her. She's got to be feeling low right now."

"Yeah, especially since you just let her run off without saying anything," Dean added, cuddling Ginny, who nodded.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just…I just don't know what to say to her!"

Seamus leaned in. "Harry, mate, if you don't like her, just tell her. She'd appreciate hearing the truth more than being left in the dark."

There was a murmur of agreement around the group.

Harry sighed again, and looked down. "Well, that's just the thing. I…I don't know _how _I feel about her. Even before the kiss, I've, well, I've felt like I might've…you know, fancied her, but…I just don't know!"

Ron patted Harry's back. "We won't tell you what to do, mate. But you should sort out your feelings soon. I didn't tell you, but…Hermione really likes you. If you like her too, tell her. If not, tell her too, as gently as you can. You don't want to ruin your friendship with her over this,"

"Hear, hear," Neville said, raising his goblet slightly.

"Yeah, Harry. You have to figure out how you feel and tell her, before it's too late," Ginny said empathetically.

Harry sighed, and looked down. He _really _wished he could sort out the tangled jumble that was his mind…

A couple of hours later, Severus stood in his office, with two goblets of an ordinary Wellness potion; however, they were both laced with Veritaserum. His plan would come to a close in the matter of minutes, and everything would be decided.

Granger entered first, head bowed, not looking at Severus, and went to stand before his desk, which he sat at, fingers steeped together, the two goblets of potion in front of him. He said nothing to her, and she said nothing to him.

A few minutes later Potter entered. He glanced at Hermione, eyes filled with an unfathomable emotion, and went to stand next to her in front of the desk.

For a moment, Severus just stared at the pair from over his fingers. Granger was clasping her hands together, as they were trembling, and Potter bit his lip, looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"So," Severus said silkily. "You will not pay attention in my class when I am teaching, so I will have you pay attention now." He gestured at the goblets in front of him. "Madame Pomfrey just received a shipment of Wellness Potion; however, she believes there is something wrong with the Potion, and has asked me to inspect it." This was a lie. Madame Pomfrey had asked no such thing; the potions were perfectly normal Wellness Potions, but he needed something to put the Veritaserum into.

"So, for your detention, the pair of you will drink the potion, and I will observe its' effects on you. If it is a proper Wellness potion and Madame Pomfrey is mistaken, you shall glow with health and feel altogether healthy. If not…" He trailed off, smiling nastily.

Potter glanced at Hermione before saying, "_Sir, _isn't this dangerous for us?"

Snape shrugged. "Possibly. But if you will not pay attention in class, then I shall have to…_persuade_ you to do so. Now drink."

Snape leaned back in his chair, smiling nastily. With an apprehensive glance at the goblets, the pair also looked to each other; a habit, after so many years, before looking away, faces burning.

They each took a goblet and, hesitantly, drank it.

At once, their expressions became glassy, and Severus leaned forward, all business.

"Miss Granger, tell Mr. Potter how you feel about him."

Hermione swayed on the spot before saying, "I love you. I've loved you since first year, but I've just discovered my love for you."

Snape went on with another question. "Tell him what you did to get his attention."

"I let Parvati and Lavender give me a makeover," Hermione answered promptly. "When it didn't seem to get your attention in a positive way, I went back to my old self and instead enhanced the way I looked, which seemed to catch your eye. I was forever staring at you, hoping you'd catch on about my feelings."

"Tell him why you kissed him."

"I do not know. The impulse came over me and I went with it. For a second, I thought it was the right thing to do."

Snape nodded, and the turned to Harry. "Potter, tell her why her first makeover did not catch your eye."

"It didn't look like her," Harry answered, "I didn't like how changed she looked, and I didn't understand why she had changed. She'd been beautiful before the makeover, and now she just looked wrong, and I was afraid the change was for some bloke."

"Why did you like her second makeover?"

"It looked more like her, like the girl I've known for nearly six years, and I was happy about that."

"Did you notice or know how she might have felt?"

"No, not before the kiss."

"Why did you not say anything to her after the kiss? Why did you not follow her?"

"I was going to say something, but she ran before I could. I didn't run after her because I was too surprised and I thought it would upset her."

_Now, the final question, _Severus thought, and, clearing his throat said, "Mr. Potter, how do you feel about Miss Granger."

Potter turned his glassy eyes to stare straight into Hermione's, and he took an unconscious step forward. "I didn't know until just now. I was confused. I thought perhaps that I fancied her, but I kept insisting that I didn't, that she was just a friend, like a sister to me. But I was wrong. I know that now. I know I've been lying to myself since first year. She's not just my friend. She's not just a girl I fancy. She's Hermione Granger, and I love her."

Snape smiled, a true smile, and asked his final question. "Do the two of you want to be together?"

The pair took another step closer to each other, and were inches apart. "Yes," they answered in unison, and a second later the potion wore off, leaving them blinking and confused, before they stared into each other's eyes, unaware, for the moment, of Snape.

"You…you love me?" Hermione asked Harry breathlessly, gazing up at him. "You…you really love me?"

Potter stared into her eyes, looking wonderstruck. "I didn't know before, but now I do. Yes, Hermione, I love you. And…you love me? All this time, you've loved me?"

Hermione stared up at him, only too aware her arms were around his neck without her remembering putting them there, and his arms were around her waist. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes, and answered simply, "It was always you."

And then, completely ignoring Snape, they kissed, a long, passionate kiss.

Snape felt himself smiling at the scene. Who would have thought him a hopeless romantic? Finally, he cleared his throat, and Granger and Potter broke off their embrace, blushing furiously, before staring at him in wonder, for not only was he smiling, he was the reason they were together. He had dosed them with Veritaserum, and now they were together.

"I think that is enough for one night's detention," he said. "You may leave."

He turned to exit into his office, but was interrupted.

"P-professor?" Hermione called breathlessly.

Snape turned so they could see his profile. "Yes?"

"Why…why did you do it?"

There was a long pause, and then, he answered, "Because I was sick of you two's long unspoken and quite annoying love life," and with that, he turned and exited, leaving the astonished pair behind, not to notice the grin on his face.

They headed back to the Common Room, hand in hand, talking about their new found love. Right in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, however, Harry stopped, pulling Hermione close.

"Hermione, I love you. I know this probably goes without saying, but….will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, marveling at the unsureness in his eyes. Had he not just heard her confess her love for him? She pretended to think it over before saying, "Well, I guess so…yes."

And then she grabbed his face, bringing it down to hers, his arms around hear wait, lifting her closer to him, and so preoccupied were they in their embrace, they did not immediately notice the portrait opening before someone yelled, "Well, it's about bloody time!"

Startled, the pair stopped kissing, and found Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and Collin, with Ron standing at the front of the crowd, having been the one who shouted, all beaming at them.

"Collin passed Snape's classroom while you guys were confessing your undying love for each other, and ran up here to tell us," Ron said, grinning. "So we decided to wait for you."

And so, they pulled the pair into the common room, where a party was waiting to celebrate the new found love of The Boy-Who-Lived and the Brightest Witch of her Age, more commonly known as Harry and Hermione, who happily joined the party, never letting go of each other's hands, as it should be.

_Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

**AN: Behold, dear readers, the final chapter. I'm pretty excited to have finished my first story, considering my other currently running story is nowhere near done, and I'll soon be publishing another Harmony. If you like a perhaps more mature Harmony (not explicit material, just a more adult storyline,) not to mention a time-travel fic, and a MUCH longer fic in general, you may want to look for it. I expect I'll be publishing it soon, just look for my name or follow me if you're interested. After that gets up and running, I'll be publishing a Harmony for those that like more light, fluffy, humorous fics. And for Neville/Luna fans, that pairing won my poll and I will shortly concoct a one-shot for them. Busy, busy, busy writer. Anyways, enjoy the epilogue!**

"Oh, Harry, there they are!"

Harry turned to see who his wife was talking about, threading his fingers absently through hers, and he spotted their friend Ron, who was toting Lavender and their five children, which was soon to grow to seven children, as Lavender was pregnant with twins. Ron waved them over energetically, his face splitting in a wide grin.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Hermione smiled as she hugged Ron, and then Lavender, while Harry shook both of their hands. "Ooh, it's so good to see you! We haven't all been together since Harry's birthday, correct?" Hermione said, beaming.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. And now we're all here to see our children off!"Ron gestured to his of-age children, his eldest, who would be going into 3rd year, Hugo, a blond, tall, freckled boy, and Kate, who would be going into first year and looked utterly excited by it; her red hair was as sleek and shiny as if she had brushed it all morning, and her hazel eyes gleamed with pride. His three other children, Mary, Robert, and Frank, stared at their siblings rather sulkily.

Harry grinned, and nodded at his and Hermione's children proudly. The twins, Rose and Albus, would be starting their first year; Rose had brown curls and dark green eyes; despite her parent's rather unlucky combined genes for unmanageable hair, she had gotten off rather easily, and was almost a perfect mix of the pair of them; Harry often joked she had Hermione's beauty, thankfully, to which Hermione smacked his arm, laughing, before kissing him lovingly. Albus, however, was the spitting image of his father, from his hair to his eyes, without the scar and the round glasses; his were square-framed. Their youngest, Lily, eyed her brother and sister jealously, squirming around in Hermione's arm and throwing glances at the Hogwarts express rather forlornly. She was not at all happy about having another five to wait before going herself. They watched their children chat happily together before Ron craned his neck over the crowd, saying, "Ah, and here's Ginny…"

Ginny came and greeted them, clutching the arm of her Muggle husband David, who gazed about bemusedly, and her young daughter Guinevere, who would be starting 2nd year and had her mother's swinging red hair and brown eyes, bounced up and joined her chatting cousins and friends.

They talked for a few minutes, catching up, before it was time for the children to get on the train. He spotted his son Albus, who was having trouble putting his trunk on the train, and went to help him, but not before kissing his wife's forehead, who was busy soothing Lily, who was squirming in her arms chanting, "I _want _to go…I _want _to go…"

He approached Albus, and helped him shove his trunk onto the train. When they had successfully muscled it on, he smiled at his son, noting how worried he looked; despite his resemblance to his father, he was really more his mother, and his brow furrowed when he was worried or anxious like hers when she felt the same way.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Harry murmured, "Albus, what's the matter?"

Albus, who had been looking down, looked up, and, looking as though he were steeling himself for something, he whispered, "Dad…dad, what if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry drew back, looking at his son, who seemed absolutely distraught at the thought of being a Slytherin. Harry cupped his son's chin in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful new student. Why does it bother you?"

Albus bit his lip. "W-well, you and mum were in Gryffindor, a-and, well, Voldemort was a Slytherin, and…"

Harry held up a hand to stop his son, before saying, "Yes, that's all true. But it makes little difference to me or your mother what house you belong to; each have their own special qualities. And there are evil, cruel people everywhere; it makes no difference what house they came from. Voldemort was not evil because he was a Slytherin; he was evil because that was the personality he choose to have."

Albus thought, and then opened his mouth again, but Harry was not finished. "Albus Severus Potter," He said, staring down at his son solemnly. "You were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts; one was a Slytherin, and he was perhaps the bravest man I ever knew; not only that," Harry leaned closer to his son, "If it had not been for him, you would not be here. He set your mother and I up."

Albus's eyes grew round. "R-really?"

Harry grinned fondly at his son, "Really. Now go get on the train before it fills up!" He hugged his son, and then stepped back to his wife, who had given up struggling with their daughter and instead let her run down the length of the train to wave at a window where Rose, Kate, and, shortly, Albus, sat with a blond boy whose pointed face meant that his father must have been Draco Malfoy. Harry grinned, shaking his head. "Imagine the fit Ron would throw if that lot all became best of friends," Hermione said fondly, glancing over to where Ron stood a good few feet away with Ginny, Lavender, and David, throwing suspicious glances at the blond boy as he waved at Hugo and Kate.

Harry grinned, and wound his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer until they were embracing. He kissed her hair, and murmured, "Funny, I was just thinking about that."

"What did Albus want? He looked worried," Hermione asked, nestling into her husband's chest.

"He was worried about being in Slytherin."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and so I told him that he was named for a Slytherin with outstanding bravery, and impeccable matchmaking skills."

Hermione looked up at him. "You did not!"

Harry grinned. "Not in those words. But I told him that a Slytherin by the name of Severus set us up."

Hermione smiled fondly at her husband, before kissing his lips lightly and whispering, "And good he did too,"

They kissed, a long, hard, passionate kiss, broken only by the sharp whistle of the Hogwarts, and then ran after their daughter hand in hand as she chased the speeding away train, not on the pretext of catching her, but to wave goodbye to their children, long after the train was out of view.

_Fin. _


End file.
